


Iris

by Seal_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, D/s elements, M/M, One Shot, Spanking, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_Potter/pseuds/Seal_Potter
Summary: Sometimes life is grey and unfeeling.  What would Draco do to feel? Mostly Cannon, but AU due to Epilogue.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 39





	Iris

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the books/movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story. J.K. Rowling holds the copyright to all her characters.
> 
> A/N ~ Inspired by ~ IRIS by the Goo Goo Dolls. Not a sonfic, but an inspired fic. Listening to the song once and softly in the background will help the emotions and tone for this fic.

The grey of life is consuming. Every day it eats you, the bad and the good, though there is not much good going on right now. How can you tell if you are even alive, when you go through the motions every day. The pain in your life is dulled by the passionless expressions you display for the world. In that one moment, he was bleeding, blood flowing into the pool of water on the floor in the bathroom at Hogwarts. In that moment, he was alive, and those remorseful emerald eyes captured his. In that moment all he wanted was to be known, to be alive. His life was full of lies, but Harry was the only truth he knew. The magnet of his anger and the only one who could make him bleed and know that he lives. He was saved in that moment, by the chosen one. Saved in a way that could only be expressed, as from himself and the grey life he leads. 

Draco Malfoy moved now, with purpose. Since that day in the bathroom where the life within him drained, he had touched feelings like never before. Down the dark halls, he moved silently. He found his targets, Crabbe and Goyle, both had been included in plans that would devastate Harry and his cause. He had to lead them into a place where they could be dealt with and away from the main fight. Their encounter with Potter and friends in the Room of Requirements did not go as planned, and Draco found himself being engulfed in flames. The feeling of life and death surrounded him. He could taste death, and in that taste, he relished his own life and looked up to meet his salvation once again. Everything inside him was alive when Harry touched him. He was undone and broken before this man in everything he had done just to reveal himself to this one person. His vulnerabilities, his strengths and his fears were all known to Harry. Once this was all said and done, he would go back to the grey that was his life, but for now, in this moment, he would live and feel with Harry. They moved as one on the broom out of the way of flames and falling piles of trash, books and larger objects.

He was unceremoniously dropped from the broom as they exited the room. He watched Harry perform the necessary task of yet another Horcrux down. Harry's eyes bored into his soul before turning away and going back into the din of the fight.

Despite all that they had done, Draco was thrown back into the grey darkness when he saw Harry in Hagrid's arms. He just wanted to let go in that moment, he could no longer feel, and everything meant nothing once again. His parents tried to lead him away, but he broke free when he heard the meley behind him. He would bleed for Harry if that is what it took to be alive if only for a little while. He captured his mother's wand and ran as fast as he could towards the crowds, casting every spell that would flow from his lips. His blood ran hot and his body blazed at the calling towards his haven. A path of traitors littered his way, and the devil was paying his due when Draco finally broke through and watched. When the ashes had dissipated Draco walked closer, reaching just to touch, just needing the reassurance. Harry stared back, unblinking, taking Draco's hand and holding it tight. Both were now on a new path. Blood trailed from cuts on Harry's face, Draco's own face was damaged, and they felt. Felt beyond the pain, beyond the responsibilities, beyond the expectations, and they connected. Fire and ice, Yin and Yang, Enemy and Lovers, everything that could be broken was, and now they stood balanced.

"I see you Draco Malfoy, for who you are." Harry told him not breaking the contact of either eyes or hands. Slowly he pulled Draco closer. The heated tears fell on Draco's face washing the blood and soot away in their path. His hair was dark with soot, his face dark and damaged, but the streaks revealed pale skin underneath. Harry's free arm encapsulated Draco, pulling the taller man to him. They held on, this ride was not going to be easy, but together they would take on whatever life threw at them. Draco knew that without Harry, he would be an empty shell once again. Nothing they had been through for those many months stamped permanent, or even love or friendship. Draco and Harry had just been. Now Draco needed more. "Where do you want to go from here? I will follow no matter the choice." Draco whispered into Harry's ear. He felt the shiver, and his own body reacted to that. "I died you know." Harry said. Draco stiffened, the thought making his blood run cold. "I did not stay, as peaceful as it was. I had reasons to come back. One of those reasons was you." Harry revealed stretching just a bit to reach Draco's ear, "Do you want to go where I wish?" His breath was heated as it spread out across the shell of Draco's ear, making the blond shiver involuntarily. A thumb caressed a stray tear and left a streak of pale skin as it was wiped away. "Do you want your blood to burn with mine?" Harry tantalized with his tongue as he spoke, tracing the outer shell of Draco's ear, causing Draco’s body to loosen, and Harry's arm to tighten. Draco could only nod, his throat was incapable of working, and the rest of his body was shaming him. With Harry's tighter grip, Draco felt their bodies blink out of existence for just a moment before reappearing in a darkened room.

The darkness engulfed them, until Harry lit a sconce on the wall. In silence Draco followed, up dark wooden stairs. Harry opened a dark wooden door and pulled Draco in with him. One wave of Harry's wand and the dust in the room was gone, only a dark bed with navy linens remained.

Harry pushed Draco up against the door they had just entered. Draco felt the adrenaline rush through his body and the blood rush south.

Green eyes danced dangerously, "Tell me what you want." One knee pressing hard into Draco's hardness.

"To feel."

Harry smiled darkly, as if he knew the obsessive need. He slowly stood back, turned towards another door and flicked his wrist. The sound of gushing water filled the silent room. Harry turned towards the sound and entered the bath, slowly letting his jacket fall, and then the blue ash-filled shirt. Draco followed and took his time disrobing as well.

They met in a clash of fury, arms gripping and pushing, legs sliding together in the water of a hot bath... and lips... they were branding each other. Hot, melting and hungry. Thier mouths fused and undulated, heated breaths fueling the passion. Each intake of breath took the intensity higher, Draco's scent causing an almost dizzying high for Harry. Draco was lost in the fire, his blood sang, his mind was blissful and his body completely alive. There was no slowness between them, only rough touches. They scrubbed hard as they washed death from their bodies, only to clash over and over again with passion. Harry pushed hard against Draco's back, bending him over the edge of the massive tub. He let his fingernails lightly score the pale flesh of Draco's back. The gasps and needy moans were his reward.

"Can you feel me now?" Harry whispered as he bent over Draco's form, letting his words slip into the blond's ear.

"More..." Draco whimpered...

Harry hauled Draco up out of the wet tub and pushed him towards the bed, only to push Draco face-first into the mattress.

“More what?” Harry hissed.

“More anything...Please…” Draco begged. He needed the breaking.

Harry complied, one hand came down hard on Draco's arse. A bright red handprint left in its wake. Draco moaned louder.

Harry let his hand fall on the other cheek just as sharply, and hardened further at the following moan.

He opened the pink cheeks and whispered a quick spell... And pushed his thick length into the tight hole.

The searing pain grabbed both of them, Draco felt spears of fire ripping up his back, and Harry the tight vice threatening to consume him.

Harry stayed his movements for just a brief moment. Then pulled almost all the way out, only to slam back in once again.

"Tell me..." Harry's voice rasped out as he set a punishing pace.

Draco's mind was in a sea of pain and bliss, words were not creating themselves in his mind.

A sharp crack on one arse cheek was Harry's response to silence. Draco moaned loudly..."I need you to know..."

"Know what... Draco?" Harry bent over and whispered in Draco's ear.

"To know who I am." Draco breathed out after a long guttural groan as his arse was pounded hard.

Harry pulled all the way out, then reached to roll over a quizzical blond.

He entered the pale beauty beneath him in a smooth thrust and stared down into mercury.

"Mine...That. Is. Who. You. Are." Harry rasped, punctuating each word with a deeper thrust.

Draco gazed up into green fire, and let the bliss of living sweep over him as he released shouting, "YOURS!"

Harry thrust one more time only to collapse down on to the bed next to his lover... For once... he was broken, he was alive and he was Harry.

  
  
Draco turned into the strong arms that waited for him and drifted to asleep, knowing now... all darkness and grey was gone. As long as he was Harry's, he would be alive and free from the Iris of the Malfoy life.

~Fin -

**Author's Note:**

> I look forward to all comments and Kudos


End file.
